


Our Baby

by MissMinaMinx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Play as coping mechanism, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Bibs, Cribs, Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Parent!Otabek, Parent!You, Polyamory, Poor Potya, Potya cant get out of Yuri's crib, Reader's gender not specified, Reader-Insert, So this fixes that, You are 19, Yuri has daddy/mommy issues, Yuri is a pain in the booty, baby!yuri, bottles, daddy!Otabek, infantilization, non-sexual daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMinaMinx/pseuds/MissMinaMinx
Summary: You wake up, exited for another great day with your husband and your baby.Only your baby just happens to be 17 years old.[NOT A RECOVERY ROAD ONE SHOT]





	Our Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,  
> I am super scared to write this because I am afraid of getting hate and/or just not doing it well. I have NEVER written something like this, but I wanted to try. I thought including you would be very good too. I needed a break from the sad. If you have a negative opinion of this fic, that's totally ok. Please tell me how to make it better! Please don't be outright mean. As always, love you. XOXO - a very nervous Minx.

You awoke to your boyfriend, Otabek, and the crying of your other boyfriend Yuri. Now the relationship between the three of you isn't what most people would call normal. Yuri was 17 years old but lived like an infant, relying on you and Otabek to care for and love him. Most people would think your lifestyle was weird and make fun of you for it. But you don't care. You loved taking care of your baby, even if he was seventeen. Otabek woke up by Yuri's crying but you were already by his crib. Otabek picked him up and handed him to you, and you rocked him very gently. "What's wrong sweetheart?" You cooed, Yuri looked over at Otabek and yelled "Daddy!"

You handed him to Otabek and Otabek smiled. "Hey baby! Ready for a big day today?" He asked enthusiastically. Yuri made lovey eyes just being in Otabek's arms and he looked like he was gonna fall asleep.Otabek carried Yuri into the living room/kitchen and sat down to watch tv with him. You started on breakfast while they watched the news together. Suddenly there was news of a shooting somewhere and Yuri began crying again. Otabek tried rocking him to calm him down while comforting "it's ok, it's alright". And then Otabek asked the dreaded question. " Where's his pacifier?" You had no idea. Maybe Yuri fell asleep with it last night. 

You ran into his room and quickly checked his crib. Just potya in there. You looked on the nightstand. Nope. Yuri's cries just got louder because you could tell that he wanted his pacifier. "I know baby hold on!" You had to practically scream in order to be heard. You were frantic to find the thing and shut him up. You were tearing up the room. Finally you found it... in between the sheets you and Otabek share. You ran in there and basically shoved the thing into Yuri's mouth. You came in for a big, wet cheek kiss. Yuri shoved his face into Otabek's chest to avoid the kiss.

"Aww I'm sad now. Baby doesn't want my kisses. I love you baby." You pet Yuri's soft hair. Yuri shoves his head around and tried to say I love you too but his baby talk made it come out as "I wubv yow two" through the pacifier. Otabek leaned down for his cheek kiss. "Breakfast?" Otabek asked. "Crap!" You screamed, forgetting that your baby would probably repeat you. You ran into the kitchen to finish making eggs. Then you remembered that you had to make the formula for Yuri. You grabbed a bottle and almost put the egg mix into the bottle. 

You ran over, giving Yuri his formula and Otabek, his eggs. Then you remembered. "Otabek do you want to help Yuri take his vitamins or-" Yuri gave you the death stare. The vitamins he took were extremely large. But he had to take them because of that iron deficiency. "I'll do it." Otabek got up and over he went. Yuri took the bottle out of his mouth. "Daddy dwo I hav two?" Yuri asked, making lovey eyes again. "Yes you do baby. It'll make you happy." Otabek said. "You want to be happy right?" Yuri just smiled.

Yuri looked down and Otabek knew immediately what to do. He went and got a teddy bear to help Yuri take his pills. You Sat down by them and smiled. You loved seeing your baby and his daddy so happy. The three of you then got up, broke character, and went to practice. When they came back, Yuri was ready for a nap. You resumed character, rocking Yuri and singing him a lullaby. You and Otabek then decided to take a nap of your own. 

 

This was your sweet crazy life. 

2 hours later

Potya meowed even louder hoping that her masters would come get her out of Yuri's crib.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: 21-Century-Psyco


End file.
